Black mage the familiar of zero
by Zboy2
Summary: after saving his world Z the black wizard becomes Z the black mage and a slave to familiar to louise the zero chapter 1 sucks
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 Black mage in familiar no zero

 **Z: so after a very long break and a move later I am back and I screached the web for A black mage fanfic and found none so I decide to make one and thought why not make a crossover at the same time so this is a Final fantasy 1 black mage crossover with familer no zero**

Z a black wizard was finishing a fight with a god like being named chaos **"all your friends are dead you weak little wizard what are you going to do now?"** Chaos asked as he blasted Z with one of his spells taking away a good amount of hp from Z. Z then smiles "yes they are dead but now I don't have to hold back so chaos you doomed yourself killing them 1st Flare lv 9 also know as nuke."Z says killing chaos and lvs up to lv 100(I know the max is 99 but hey it fanfic so why not lv 100) Z looks around him and see´s their dead bodies on the ground and looted their bodies for any and all itme and equipment they had "sorry friends my spell or chaos would of killed you so I let chaos do it."Z says to his friends dead bodies het then blasted the ground with with fire 1 3 times and made 3 graves and put their bodies in the graves "just know at last the world is safe at last and dont worry I prosime to keep fighting for good and all the bullshit any hero or warrior says."Z says and and places the dirt on their bodies Z then hears a voice and a green orb appears infront of him "bye my friends my portal home is here rest in peace and may the gods watch or your souls."Z says and walks into the orb not knowing that the orb he was suppsoed to take was behind the green one.

-while traveling through the portal Z was thinking of all the questions people might ask him-

Z was taking by surprise when he felt a blast of magic hit him it did -25 to him and he had powerful cloak on and his his lv was 100 so by all stanards he was surprised he then saw a girl with pink hair pointing a wand him "hello little girl why did you blast whatevr spelled you used at me?"Z asked the girl then replied in a angry tone and with a langue that sounded a bit elfish (not a word I know still going with elfish) after a bit the girl walked up to him and kissed his lips "hey hey hey I was saving my 1st kiss for a hot busty babe."Z said but then he felt his right hand burn and saw it was some weird letters so he put it in his cloak so he can read it later. "ok little brat what did you do to me."Zsaid in a angry voice "hey I am not a brat."zero said as she aimed her wand at Z "wait I can understand you."Z says as he puts his hand up and aims it at zero but then he felt like he was spinning and after spinning he felt he had a hat on and that something was off cuz the girl was looking at him weird "your face its covered in darkness and why are your eyes glowing yellow when a second ago they were blue?"Zero asked Z looked at the girl "none of your business the the secrets of a black mage are for black mages only."Z says "my name is Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière and I am your master! fireball!"Lousie says and aims a fireball at Z all Z does is teleport behind her "you know thats a weak fireball let me show you how its done. fire 1!"Z shouts and destroys a the side of a wall but the fire ball kept going trough trees until it explode "thats a fireball brat."Z says everybody was shocked that the familiar was able to do what he just did expect 1 person Kirche  
"no surprise your familiar knows more magic then you zero."kirche says in her mocking voice louise then runs away crying Z teleports to her knowing what she was going through

-flash back-  
"Z here up and cast a lv 1 fire spell one know your 6 years old for crying out cast it or get kicked out the clan."Z dad says as he looks as he 6 year old son "b-but dad I am trying its to hard."Z says as he has his hand out and aiming at at a tree Z´dad gets up and walks to Z "your little sister is 4 years old and knows how to cast ice fire and bolt lv 2 and yor 6 year cast fire 1 now or get out my clan."Z´s dad says "fire 1."Z says but nothing comes out "out get out now."Z´s dad says and teleports away from Z once Z´s dad was gone his little sister and some of the village kids attacked Z with fire 1 the spell he couldn´t use "bye weak brother."Z´s little sister says while they all laughed at Z, Z ran away to the forest and thought about the day and what happened it mad him madder and madder until he blasted the forest with a lv 3 fire ~whahaha they hated me and kicked me out just wait father you made the biggest error in your life.~Z thinks as he plans to get stronger and then kill all his family members -flash back end-

Z stops louise "hey brat listen I will go along with this familair thing for now."Z says and louise stopped crying and nodded yes later that night when Z made it to louise room he was not surprised she was telling him to sleep on hay "Well I am leaving."Z says and jumps out the window ~I did not save the world to become some one slave wait are those 2 moons?~Z thought as he hit the ground

 **Z:gonna end it here just wrote like 1,000 word maybe not sure leave a nice review or leave nothing at all thats what my mom says have a nice day all**


	2. Chapter 2

**Z: so a few things 1 my friend wants me to rewrite this we fought it was a tie so he is now my co writer and we are both writing it over again 2 if you have any black mages crossovers ideas leave a comment just know this will be taken down in like a week or so also chapter 1 had 100 views i´m happy i thought it would only get like 10 views and then some hate comments well look for the the rewrite like in a few days Z out.**


End file.
